What a Monster
by cobralicious
Summary: Jacob thought his only love will be Nessie, until he meets the know it all photographer Eliza. Is it possible for there to be TWO imprints?
1. Chapter 1

I don't usually like MC/OC fan fictions, besides a select few, so I decided to write my own. It's my first time writing a fan fiction, so I wouldn't mind a bit criticism! Whatever can help I suppose. I'm trying hard for my story not to sound so.. Cliché? Though that's rather hard to do when you're trying to hook Jacob Black with a totally randomly person! Lol.

Disclaimer- Don't own anything besides Eliza, her father, and any other character that isn't in the book.

* * *

What a monster chapter one-

Eliza found herself standing in outside her house, staring at the monster in front of her.

Finally, after about a minute or two of gawking (her and the monster), she let out a scream the same time the same time the monster ran away. Eliza's father ran out in a rush to see what was wrong, after hearing his daughter's scream

"Eliza! Eliza, are you alright?" he asked. "I-I don't.." she started, then "Oh! _OH_! The monster! It was the monster!" She exclaimed. Eliza rushed inside the house, running full speed to her computer.

On it was the picture she took three days ago of the monster. The same monster that was standing right in front of her just a couple minutes ago.

The giant wolf.

* * *

I know it's short, I'll be posting more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-

Leah was waiting outside the airport for Eliza and her father. They were flying from Washington DC to their new home in Washington State.

Leah and Eliza had met on-line three years ago in a chat room for the arts. Eliza liked photography, Leah was just there for the cute artists.

"Pretty funny huh?" Leah said one day on the phone, "Went in for a boyfriend, came out with a life long girl friend!" Eliza had simply replied with a "More like a fly that wont go away."

Eliza was a rather odd seventeen-year-old; Overly emotional, she couldn't say no to anything, and was too much of a smart-ass for her own good.

She didn't go out with anyone, she didn't date. In fact, she would say her cats were her only loves, she needed nothing else besides them. Well, them and her camera. Eliza took her camera everywhere she went. Whether it be school, the store, or her job at a fast food chain.

"You never know what type of people you'll see there!" Eliza replied one day after her father asked her why she took her camera to work. "Hell, maybe one day the President could come in! Though, I don't think his picture would be worth much now a days."

Leah was rather excited about her friend moving to Forks, with Jacob and Seth hanging out with the Cullens so much. "Them and their freaky bloodsucker spawn," Leah scoffed, "the girl has the personality of a plastic bag!"

Eliza had visited a year before. Her father liked the area so much, he decided to move there. Eliza just liked that it was closer to Seattle.

_I don't know what Jacob would have done. _Leah thought. _But of course everything is so happy dandy now. With little _Renesmee_ to keep everyone pleased..._

As Leah stood outside the airport, she saw someone sprint over too her at top speed.

"LEAH!!" the person cried, "LEAH, LEAH, LEAH CLEARWATER!!"

"Eliza!" Leah exclaimed when Eliza had crashed into her, throwing her arms around her in a bone crushing hug.

* * *

On the way to the Mrigs' new house, Eliza had caught Leah up on all the moving they had done. "Oh it was so horrible, we had to live out of our suitcases and sleep in sleeping bags in our own house for a whole week! It was like camping on carpet!"

Leah laughed, "I knew you felt sorely about camping, but that doesn't sound too bad."

"Only for Eliza, it's the worst experience of her life." Eliza's father added in with a chuckle.

Eliza huffed and stared out the window, when she thought she saw something running through the trees beside the car.

Eliza asked, "Leah, do you see that?" While pointing out the window. But when Leah turned her head to look, it was gone.

* * *

I LOVE IT! This is going to be a GREAT story. I kinda have a feeling I know something about this Leah chick. Buuuut I won't go there. You have an amazing captivation! Wow. I'm so happy and I look forward to reading more!

Kyle

Thank you, my wonderful editor friend Kyle :). Even though he knows almost nothing about the book, he's a great editor!

AN- I've uploaded this chapter twice already, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-

When the group of three had gotten to the new house in Forks, Eliza had decided to walk around the wooded area to take some pictures.

"You guys go on and start unpacking; I'll get my stuff later!" Eliza called out, running towards the woods.

_Oh no!_ Leah thought. _Jacob is out __there!__ She's bound to see him!_

Eliza had found a trail beside a small creek, and had walked along that for about five minutes, taking pictures of all the moss covered trees. Until she saw something move in the corner of her eye.

Eliza whipped around, and was able to get a look at the big beast staring right at her. It seemed frozen in place, so she brought her camera up to her eye, and took a picture barely a second before it ran off.

Scared beyond belief, she ran top speed back to the house. Not wanting to cause a scene, she was able to collect herself before going inside.

"I'm back!" Eliza called, "I hope I wasn't gone too long."

"Don't worry, you were only gone for about ten minutes," her father said. "Did you see anything interesting?"

Eliza lied, "no, just trees, couple birds. Hey, I'm going to get some boxes up to my room. Order some pizza!"

When Eliza had gotten up to her new room, Leah was already there setting up her bed.

"Oh Leah! I've got to show you something!" Eliza dug her laptop out of her laptop bag and plugged her camera into it, transferring all of the pictures.

"There was this giant monster in the woods, Leah! I was able to get a picture of it!" Eliza exclaimed.

Leah was freaking out.

* * *

Sorry the chapters are so short and moving a bit slow, I'm kind of building up to it. And getting used to large chapters lol.


End file.
